Pillow Talk
by Ying Fa Xang
Summary: A little good natured "ribbing" between friends, as a sleepover comes to a close. Fourshot! Yomi/Mato
1. Pt 1 (Yomi's place)

Just a short, funny one-shot, cuz I was bored… and I think these two can be a "hoot and a half" when they're left alone with each other.

Title - Pillow Talk

Prompt - Maid cosplay

Pairings - Mato/Yomi

Disclaimer – I don't own.

* * *

><p>There's a rustle of sheets as Mato turns over to face her bedmate.<p>

"…Ne Yomi? You still awake?"

"Uh-huh, what's up?"

Mato thinks for a moment before pointing upward. "The ceiling."

Yomi gives out a snort and giggles. "I meant with you, silly!"

"I was thinking about the school festival. What's your class doing? Mine wants to do a haunted house."

"Hmm, I think I heard some of the girls discussing a café. We'll probably do that."

"Ohh! A maid café? So awesome! I'd give all the money in my piggy bank to see you dressed like a maid!"

Mato breaks out in a grin, and Yomi's cheeks turn pink.

"Uhh, Mato-"

"-Something short, with lots of frills. Oooh! And a big bow in the back!"

"Mato-"

"-In red maybe? Naw, green's more your color."

"Mato!"

"Yeah?"

"Umm, you said something about a haunted house?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, my class wants to do a traditional Japanese ghost house or whatever. I'm not expecting much…"

"You don't expect it to be scary?"

"I don't expect it to be anything! Most of the girls in my class don't like scary things."

"You never know, they might surprise you."

"I doubt it… Too bad we can't combine our ideas."

"Combine them?"

"Yeah, a 'Horror Café!' Now that would be fun! The waitresses could dress up like witches and the menu could be normal food with scary names to confuse customers!"

"Hm, like 'omelette rice with ketchup', could be 'Alien brains with blood? And 'somen with tsuyu', could be 'witch's hair, with bat guts?"

"Yes, that's genius! And I bet we could decorate the class with ghosts and monsters of all sorts and make the room dark with lantern light!"

"And we could play scary music with lots of screams and wails too."

"Eh…? What's so scary about whales? I know they're big and all, but I don't find em' scary."

Yomi covers her mouth and giggles.

"Now a shark, that's scary! Especially that one from "Jaws!"

Yomi's giggle turns to full on laughter, and a tear trickles from her eye.

"I'm never gonna get any sleep with you am I?"

"Nope! not a wink."

_Silence…_

"Ne Yomi? Speaking of horror movies, wanna watch "Ring" tomorrow? I'll pop the popcorn."

"Mato you know I hate horror movies, especially **that **one! I get all scared, and jittery, I can never keep still. And before the movie is over, I'll be hiding my head under your shirt!"

"Aww! But that's my favorite part!"

"No chance! Pick something else."

"Hmmm… I can't think of anything."

"How about Twilight? I've been meaning to watch that one."

"Ugh! That's a chick flick!"

"But it's romantic."

"Right! A vampire that sparkles is sooo super romantic and handsome. NOT!"

"I think Edward is plenty handsome!"

"I think Edward is plenty a creeper!"

"Oh come on!"

"Yomi, not even if you had me chained to a wall somewhere… again!"

Mato turns her head away in a huff, pouting.

"Oh… So you're bringing the other world into this huh? Fine." Yomi sits up. "Wanna talk creepers? Let's talk Black Rock Shooter. Now there's a creeper!"

"Yomi? don't go there-"

"-Silent, brooding, face in a constant blank stare, and really doesn't know when to "take a hint" huh? Sounds like a creeper to me."

Mato sit's up. "Yomi-"

"-Pale skinned, boy-ish, and flat chested… Actually, I see why you two get along so well, you have a lot in common."

"Yomi!-"

"-Well not _too much_ in common, after all she is _taller_ than you."

"Oh that's it!"

Mato leaps up and bats Yomi with her pillow.

"Oh, you're gonna be like that huh?"

Yomi retaliated with an attack of her own.

A pillow fight ensues with much laughter, and the girls find themselves off the bed and moving around the room. Eventually Yomi has Mato pressed against her bedroom wall, weaponless. Both pillows are aimed Mato's way.

"You know? I seem to remember our last battle ending like this. You lost _then_ too."

Mato grits her teeth and looks around for a way out. She takes a deep breath and runs forward for a head on attack.

"HI-YA!"

Yomi is unprepared and drops both pillows as Mato wraps her arms around her waist in a tight embrace. Her face buries in Yomi's chest and she concentrates really hard to not let go. Yomi stares wide eyed for a moment before snorting.

"_-snurt- _Ahahahah! W-what sort of _-snort-_ attack is this? Hahahah!"

"Well, it worked last time!"

Yomi attempts to pry Mato's arms off her waist to no avail. She is forced by Mato to back away to the rumpled bed and falls onto it backwards. Yomi sighs in defeat.

"Okay I give! I give!"

Mato pumps a fist in the air.

"Wooh-haah! Black Rock Shooter: 2, Dead Master: still a big 0!"

Yomi rolls her eyes and turns away. She curls up under the now skewed blanket, and yawns.

"Let's try and get _some _sleep, before my parents have to come in and tell us to be quiet again."

Mato retrieves the abandoned pillows, and climbs back into bed with Yomi. She rests her chin on Yomi's shoulder and spoons her close under the blanket. Both girls finally feel their eyes drift close.

_Silence…_

"Ne, Mato?"

"Hmm?"

"How about we make a deal? I let you have you're horror movie, if you let me have my chick flick?"

"…I can do that."

"Fine…"

"…So, about that maid costume-"

"-_Goodnight_ Mato!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- I swear, you give Mato an inch, and she takes a mile! Hahahah!  
>I love these two… I really do. This fic was truly reminiscent of my sleepover days as a kid…<p>

And let me just apologize to the entire Twilight fan-base out there who read this. It wasn't my intention to put myself under fire… But the results were a blast!

I might do more one-shots for these two later… In the mean time? Back to C.O.W. Colors. _***snicker***_  
>That abbreviation is never not funny! xD<p> 


	2. Pt 2 (Mato's place)

…Seriously, WTF is up with all the depression going around this place? I leave for a season or two, and it's like the freaking plague hit! Hell no… I got ta fix this. Have some funnies, on me! We need it.

Title - Pillow Talk (pt. 2)

Prompt – Eroges… (yep you read right).

Pairings - Mato/Yomi

Disclaimer – I don't own. Sad, ain't it?

* * *

><p>Not for the first time that night, Yomi found herself fidgeting quite restlessly beneath Mato's blanket as she sought for comfortable way to settle herself for bed. Unnerved with the silence from her partner, the heiress turned and gently put her hand to Mato's back.<p>

"Hey, Mato…"

"Please don't tell me you wanna switch sides _again_…"

"Eh, no actually, I just wanted to know if you were still awake."

"How can I sleep with you practicing the Cha-Cha-Slide under the sheets?"

"Oh, um… Sorry about that."

"Eh, never mind. Something wrong?"

"Not really. I'm just… curious about something… but I'm not sure if I should ask."

"It's certainly not like I can sleep now, might as well go and ask it."

"What was your parent's reaction when you first asked them where babies come from?"

"That's a… random question."

"Which was why I wasn't sure if I should ask."

Mato stayed silent for moment, trying to think.

"Err, I actually wish I'd never asked."

"Why?"

"Well, around the time I became curious about it, my mom was about to give birth to Hiro. I had tried asking before how the baby formed in mom's stomach, but neither of them would give me an answer. When mom went into labor, I went with her and dad to the hospital, and while we were in the waiting room, I wanted to ask dad one more time… but then I heard mom screaming, and I made the mistake of entering the delivery room..."

"Ohhh…"

"Most traumatizing moment of my life, the memory is still burned into my retinas! I mean…"

Mato turns over to face her partner.

"I mean thing came out Yomi! IT ACTUALLY CAME OUT!"

"You saw** all** that?!"

"I decided then and there that I didn't care where they came from, I would NEVER have kids! EVER!"

"...Not ever?"

"Never! You couldn't even pay me to have them!"

"Not even with me?"

Mato went stiff for a moment and a blush broke out on her face.

"Uh… Ehh.. that is.. what I mean… I'm not _physically_ having them. I.. would have kids with you… maybe."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you're gonna be the one to give birth. As soon as I become legal, I'm getting my tubes tide."

"Why just me?"

"Cuz, you're the woman in this relationship."

Mato giggles as Yomi jabs her playfully in the side with her finger.

"Well, what if I told you I don't want give birth someday?"

Mato shrugged.

"Then just adopt. There's a million kids in the world, surely we can find **one** that looks like both of us."

"Hm.. true enough."

Mato shifts slightly under the blanket, and rubs her legs against Yomi's idly, somewhat lost in thought.

"So, how did your parents react when _you_ asked them?"

"Hmm…"

Yomi settles for moment and snuggles into Mato's shirt. Mato responds in kind, by wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"When I asked my mom… She got this weird look on her face, and started hyperventilating. Eventually she passed out on the couch, mumbling, _Oh god I wasn't ready for this moment yet!_"

"Heheheh! And your dad?"

"He said, '_Ask your mother._. ' Which was how she ended up hyperventilating."

"Too funny!"

"It gets even funnier."

"Oh yeah?"

Yomi nodded.

"When I couldn't get an answer from my parents, I made the mistake of asking Kagari…"

"Oh god! What happened? Was it just awful?"

"…She showed me by introducing me to an eroge."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yep. But what's worse is that, it was a yuri eroge. Nothing but girls all through."

"Ahahahah! That must have been so damaging for you! Hahahahah!"

"Did I mention it was futa style?"

"…Pfffttt! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Okay, okay! I give up! You take the prize for most traumatized childhood! Ahahahah!"

"Don't give me the prize yet; I'm not even close to finished. When I asked Kagari why all the girls were… um…"

"Chehehe, hermaphrodites?"

"Uh.. Yeah. You know what she told me? When I got old enough, I would sprout one!"

"…"

"…"

"…PFFFFFTTT- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH!"

"Mato be quiet! You're gonna wake to whole house!"

"OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

The bed sheets are rustled left and right as Mato kicks and rolls about in her giggle fit. Yomi blushes bright red and becomes irate with her bed mate. Unable to stand the commotion Mato is generating, Yomi elbows her roughly.

"OW! Hahahahah!"

Mato rubs her sore side, but continues to giggle anyway.

"Knock it off, it's not that funny!"

"The hell it's not! Ahahahahah!"

"HEY! I'll have you know that it was a very shocking moment for me! It was a whole year before I realized she was lying! I used to spend my night's nervously checking myself, worried I would suddenly grow one while I was asleep!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! Stop telling me all this! Ahahahahah! My stomach can't take anymore!"

Yomi fumes, and grabs the still giggling Mato by the collar of her sleeping sweats. Mato is forced to stop her laughter, as a set of fingers boldly pluck her left nipple through her shirt, and gives it a 180 degree twist.

"OOOWWWW! I'm sorry! I'll stop! I'll stop! I swear!"

Yomi lets go and settles back down onto her pillow, while Mato does her best to settle her giggle fit, which is still fresh in her system.

"Ehehehe-hahahah!"

"Change of subject! What'd you write for your report? It's due this week."

"Heheh, which one? Seems like I've got a million due this week."

"The one about your future, i'm pretty sure both our classes are doing that one. What sort of career did you put down?"

"Oh, that dumb thing. I didn't put down anything yet, can't make up my mind."

"Hmm…"

"I figured I'll just search the web for anything that looks interesting enough, and write that down."

"At the last minute, as usual?"

"You know me so well!"

"You'll never get any sort of decent career unless you start putting more dedication into your school work."

"Okay then miss born-with-a-gold-spoon-in-her-mouth, what did you plan on writing down?"

"Accounting, since I enjoy working with numbers so much."

Mato lets out an exasperated, dramatic sigh, forcing Yomi to quirk her brow.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. In fact, it's so **exactly** what I expect you to say, that I'm disappointed."

"Well, what on earth did you think i'd say? Circus performer?!"

Mato gives the idea a thought.

"Hmm.. Yomi in tight leotard, prancing around on a high wire… Crap, I just had Dead Master flash backs."

"Hmmp!"

"Oh well, it's not like it matters what _you_ put down… rich girl."

"What on earth does my money have to do with anything?"

"No matter what career you get someday, you've got the first national bank of Takanashi-papa to be your back up. You've got no reason to be worried about _your_ future. Na, himegimi?"

"I'll have you know that the Takanashi's are a proud line of hardworking people! It is by our fortitude, and determination that we can act like the fat aristocrats we claim to be and have the funds to back it up. More so, we are proud to admit that every single cent we own was not simply handed to us! We have earned it ourselves!"

"…"

"…"

"…Yomi? Why does that speech sound so practiced?"

"…Because it is. My dad gives it to me each time my grades drop below a 90."

"What? Since when do your grades _ever_ drop?"

"Oddly enough, when I decide to skip studying to procrastinate with you."

"Hmm… I'm such a good influence."

"…Indeed. Promise me you'll try to put at least a little more dedication into the assignment?"

"Fine, I'll research something serious like "Nurse" and start writing tomorrow. Will that make you happy?"

"A nurse… A nurse?!"

"Yeah, my mom's a nurse. So?"

"…You? A nurse?! Ahahahahah!"

"What? You can't picture me as a nurse?"

"Are you kidding? I can picture you getting sued for malpractice on an already dead cadaver."

"Really great to know you have _so much_ faith in me. Can we put this conversation to bed now? I'm exhausted."

"Okay… but I'm gonna bug you about it tomorrow!"

"That's fine, just let me sleeeeeeep!"

The room finally becomes quiet, all traces of idle chatter evaporated, and after five long moments of silence, Mato feels it's safe to drift off to sleep. Her eyes begin to droop close…

"Ne, Mato."

"Alright! Alright! I promise to take the assignment seriously!"

"Not that! Can we switch sides again? I made this side too hot and now I'm all sweaty."

"Wha- It's not even hot in here!"

"Please?"

"Geeze, you have some active sweat glands.. Come ere'!"

Mato rudely yanks Yomi to lie on top of her, and wraps both her legs and arms around the heiress's body, effectively trapping her. Yomi is forced to use Mato's body like a second mattress and snuggles into the athletic girl's neck, breathing in the smell of her body wash and shampoo.

"Happy now?"

"…Not really, this will make me even sweatier. But it's certainly comfortable enough."

"Finally…"

"Good night, Mato."

"Good night… My little futa-loli! Eheheheheh… -OWWW!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN-<strong> _*sigh*_ Mato never wins in these, does she? Oh well.. Not quite sure how believable this fic is, but screw it. Hopefully it gets rid of the depression bug going around!

Big thanks to Kurisaki-sempai, and Tachibana for inspiring me. Their antics and constant PMs always keep me laughing no matter how depressed I am! Here's looking at you guys!


	3. Pt 3 (Yomi's place)

So it would appear; Life now keeps me so busy that I've been reduced to writing nothing but one-shots for these two. Sad. Not that this fic counts as a one shot anymore…

Title - Pillow Talk (pt. 3)

Prompt - Distractions.. cuz lord knows I need one.

Pairings - Mato/Yomi

Disclaimer - I don't own.

* * *

><p>Maybe Yomi was over thinking things, but Mato had been awfully distracted that night during their sleepover.<p>

For the most part she'd figured it had gone off without a hitch. They'd stuffed themselves with junk food, played videogames, and watched anime until their eyes had crusted over. Yet, despite the cheery atmosphere Yomi had worked so hard to create for her companion, Mato had been somewhat distant and would often lose herself in deep thought.

She'd eaten the junk food, but not with reckless abandon, as was her norm. There hadn't been the usual slew of gratuitous inappropriate puns made during the anime, and as far as the videogames went, Yomi was certain Mato had been letting the taller girl win for the majority. Even as the lay together under the covers, it was obvious Mato wanted to talk but wasn't quite sure of how to bring the subject up.

The raven haired girl lay on her side, with Yomi spooning her and idly tracing vague shapes on the girl's back to make her relax.

"…Hey Yom-"

"-Yes?!"

Yomi answers a little too quickly already long anticipating the conversation.

"Err…"

"Something on your mind?"

"Well… Hypothetically speaking, what would be the best way to go about turning down an offer, without hurting someone's feelings?"

"Hmm? I'm not sure what you mean."

"Umm… Say you found out someone likes you, but you don't really like them back. What would be the best way to tell this person you're not interested in them, without completely hurting their feelings?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Yomi?"

"…"

"Yoooooomi?"

"…"

"Don't tell me you fell asleep already!"

"…"

"No one can fall asleep that fast..!"

"…Are you dumping me?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Why would ask me that then?"

"I just wanted your honest opinion. It's no big deal, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yomi if I was dumping you, I wouldn't be asking _you _for the advice on how."

"…"

Mato sighs and turns over to face her bed mate.

"I'm **not** dumping you silly woman, I promise. I just wanted to know what you thought."

"Oh… Are you sure?"

"Yomi forget I said anything. Go to sleep."

_Silence…_

"Who is it then?"

"Huh?"

"Who are you turning down?"

"Ehh.. It doesn't matter."

"Yuu-chan?"

"Pfft! No!"

"Kagari?"

"…You're kidding right?"

"Yeah I can't see that either… Well it certainly can't be Saya, can it?"

"Stop trying to give me nightmares!"

"Then tell me who it is."

"I… can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… I don't know who it is yet."

"…"

"…"

"…Then you _are_ dumping me."

"Oh for the love of- I'M NOT DUMPING YOU!"

"So, you just randomly want advice on how to turn down some invisible person you're pretty sure likes you, but you haven't met yet?!"

"…Yes."

"…"

"…Don't look at me like that!"

"I'm just trying to figure out what's going on in that head of yours _this _time."

"You say that like I come up with random nonsense _all_ the time!"

"Huh, as far as randomness goes, this is pretty odd, even for you."

"Well who's to say I don't have an admirer out there somewhere? I should at least know how to properly turn them down without shattering their heart into tiny pieces, right? I-I'm mean… if I ever encountered an admirer.. that is…"

"…Is there something you're not telling?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Because you know I'll find out sooner or later, right?"

"Never mind Yomi, just go to sleep."

_More silence…_

"It's some girl from your basketball team, isn't it?"

"What? Um, I don't know."

"You must have some inkling."

"Not really."

"Well, you suspect this person likes you right?"

"I don't suspect. I **know** they do."

"And you know this how?"

"They… sorta told me."

"…And you don't know who it is?!"

"Nope."

"Well, what did they look like?!"

"Dunno…"

"You have to know! Tell me!"

"Yomi, I really don't know!"

Losing her patience, Yomi rolls on top of Mato and straddles her. Immediately, she pins both the shorter girl's wrists above her head with one hand, and with the other, she holds Mato down to the bed, limiting her movement. The athletic girl struggles to get free of the heiress's strong grip.

"Ack! Yomi! Too tight!"

"Tell me who it is… or else."

"Or else… what?"

"…"

"…"

"…Your favorite tickle spots are under the arm, correct?"

"Oh no… No! NONONONO-NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Are you gonna talk or not? Tell me, what poor soul did you lure into your harem this time?"

"AHAHAHAH! IT'S NOT-HAHAHAHA! NOT A-HAHAHAHA! HAHAH-H-H-HAREM!"

"Like hell it's not. You collect girls worse than bread collects mold."

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Start talking now or I move to the feet!"

"OH GOD NO! AHAHAHAH! I'LL TALK! I'LL TAHAHAHA!"

Yomi relents with her assault on Mato's armpit, and lets the girl breathe.

"_-huff- _I… _-huff- _I got an anonymous love letter in my shoe locker on Friday!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. They told me they've wanted to confess for a long time, but they were too shy to do it in person. They asked me to meet them in the court yard on Monday."

"You.. really received a love letter?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because, I knew what your reaction would be!"

"It's a little unbelievable… you got a love letter."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either."

"Of all the people in the world, **you** got a love letter."

"It's not _that_ unbelievable!"

"This person has to know you're already taken."

"Um Yomi-"

"I mean, everyone has seen us together."

"-Can you let me go now?"

"I must have kissed you out in the hallways a dozen times this week."

"Not that I don't enjoy being under you, it's just-"

"And someone still had the nerve to try and confess to you?"

"-Seriously, you're cutting off my circulation."

"They've got guts I'll give em' that."

"I can't feel my hands anymore!"

"The letter, what did it say?"

"Ehh.. I can't remember everything. Just that they'd been admiring me from afar for a long while, and weren't sure how to finally approach me."

"Can I read it?"

"I don't have it with me, I left it at home!"

"Fine we'll go back to your place tomorrow and pick it up."

"You're not serious."

"Of course I am!"

"…"

"…"

"Have it your way, as usual… Will you let go now? My hands are turning purple."

Yomi rolls off the shorter girl and settles back onto her side of the bed, while Mato flexes her fingers to get the blood flowing to them again. The two settle back under the covers and relax.

_Silence…_

"You really have no idea who could have written it?"

"Nope… I'm pretty sure it was written by a boy though."

"Since when do you manage to attract boys?"

"…I love how you assume I'm incapable of being a normal female."

"If it's anonymous, what makes you think it's a boy?"

"Hm.. Girls usually use some sort of colorful stationary for writing love confessions, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, this was written on loose-leaf paper straight out of a note book. The hand writing was pretty messy too. Even the envelope was boring to look at."

"Hmm…"

"Anyway you still never answered my question. How do I turn them down without hurting them?"

"Ah… Well, if you're turning someone down, feelings are going to get hurt no matter how polite you are. So it's best if your rejection is a quick one. Tell them thank you for their kindness, but you're already in a relationship, and not free to date them."

"Hm, I guess that works. Okay, I'll remember."

"Especially that last part, it's important."

"Yeah I-"

"-Make sure they understand."

"Yeah, I got it-"

"-You're **off limits**."

"I get it Yomi, really! I'll let them know I'm not available!"

"…"

"…"

"You know what? Maybe I should go with you just in case."

"Please don't."

"Why not?!"

"If you come with me, the poor guy may end up dead! …And then undead."

"It's not as if I'm gonna sic Dead Master on them! I just wanna see what they look like! _…And maybe memorize their face._"

"What?!"

"Nothing!"

"_-sigh-_ Goodnight Yomi."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I bet he's ugly."

"Yomi-"

"-An ugly, fat, nerdish otaku, with big glasses, and a shirt he hasn't washed in almost 3 weeks."

"_Goodnight YOMI!_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN –** I don't care if Mato is the man in this relationship, Yomi tops. Why? Cuz in my world, taller height = seme, and therefore automatic topping rights. That, and Yomi is kinda the creator of Dead Master and all.


	4. Pt 4 (Mato's place)

...ASDFGHJKL! If I've got all the time in the world to update this, why can't I freakin' update COWC?! WHY?!

Oh, and to the poor gentleman who requested smut from me in the last chapter, I must apologize. Afraid I'm not very good at that sort of thing, and don't intend to become so. I've been smut free for over 3 years now, and do not intend to go back. Afraid this story is as close as I dare to tread. All my sympathies to you though...

Title - Pillow Talk (pt. 4)

Prompt - Oh the horror... no, literally.

Parings - Mato/Yomi

Disclaimer – I don't own.

* * *

><p>Mato lie in bed with a frustrated look. The lights were out, and everything was silent, and at one o' clock in the morning that was not an odd thing. Everyone should be asleep at that hour, and so should've Mato, or at least she wished she were. As it stood it looked like there was no sleeping that night, thanks to a certain heiress causing a fuss underneath the blanket. The raven haired girl sighed for the umpteenth time that night before lifting up the blanket and taking a curious peek at the girl hiding underneath, and clinging to her waist.<p>

"Yomi."

"..._-whimper-_"

"Yomi? I'm pretty sure you can come out. Nothing's gonna come after you, I promise! ...I knew we shouldn't have watched those scary movies tonight."

"_-whimper-_ You're the one who suggested them!"

"I was kidding, I didn't think you'd take me seriously! Normally, you ignore me when I bring those up. Besides, If you were so scared, why'd you make us watch the two sequels?!"

"T-the first movie was just so good, I had to know what happened n-next."

"_-sigh-_ Yomi come from under the blanket, hiding under there wouldn't save you anyhow."

"If I can't see them, they can't see me."

"...That never works."

"I'm not coming out!"

"Yomi? I'd like to sleep, preferably sometime tonight."

"No! If I can't sleep, you shouldn't sleep either!"

"...Fine. You insist on staying down there? Entertain me."

"How would I do that?"

"Well lets see, you have that pretty pink tongue of yours, and you're practically at eye level with my hips... get creative."

Yomi immediately emerged from the blanket, with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"...You pervert!"

"Got you to come out didn't it? And just so you're not tempted to hide again-"

Mato quickly grabs the comforter with both hands and tosses it to the floor, leaving Yomi to curl into the fetus position and shiver out in the open darkness. With no where left to go, the heiress retreats underneath Mato's sleeping hoodie, and the raven haired girl squirms awkwardly as Yomi forces her head under the shirt.

"Wow... This is gonna be "The Ring" all over again for you, isn't it?"

"..."

"Yomi, what's it gonna take to get you to go to sleep?"

"Erase the last 6 hours from my brain."

"Yomi, it was just science fiction. Fiction! As in, nothing in them was real. You don't have to be scared! There's no magic made, killer dolls coming after you, I promise."

"It was so creepy!"

"It was special effects. None of those dolls actually exist. And if they do, they aren't actually alive like in the movie."

"How do you know?!"

"Because the entire camera crew would have died while they were filming! That's how!"

"..."

"..."

"...You know, I never bothered to see it that way."

"No one ever does."

"But I'm still not going to sleep!"

"Well I am. If something does come after you, wake me up and I'll shoot it with Rock's cannon for you, okay?"

"No, don't go to sleep! Don't leave me aloooooone!"

"This is actually kinda sad. Creator of Dead Master is terrified of some fake dolls on a TV screen. I'm finally starting to see why she constantly gives into the the temptation to pick on you... Not that I condone it."

"...She's laughing at me."

"I kinda want to laugh too, but I'm trying to be polite."

"Hmmp!"

"So which is scarier then? Creepy killer dolls, possessed with dead souls? Or Dead Master, raiser of dead bones?"

"..."

"...Well?"

"_-sigh-_ The dolls."

"Really? Thought for sure you'd say Dead Master. She certainly the creepiest thing _I've_ ever seen."

"Chariot is the creepiest thing _she's_ ever seen."

"Crap, I forgot all about her."

"...Now, that I think about it... Kagari owns a LOT of dolls, doesn't she? ...OH GOD-"

"-STOP! Don't say another word! PLEASE!"

"...Tell me a story?"

"A story.. as in a bedtime story?"

"Yeah."

"You're kidding. You're 14, why on earth do you want a bedtime story?"

"I need a distraction, one that keeps you awake!"

"Oh for the love of curry spice!"

"Please Mato?"

"_-sigh-_ Only if you promise to come out from my shirt. You're stretching out the elastic.."

Yomi reluctantly leaves Mato shirt and settles for tightly clinging to her girlfriend's waist.

"Okay.. a story.. Once upon a time there lived a girl named Little Red Riding Hood."

"That story has a killer wolf in it! Pick something else!"

"...Once there were.. Three Little Pigs-"

"-That also has a wolf in it! Don't you know any others?"

"...Henny Penny was a very stupid chicken-"

"-Mato!"

"What? That story didn't have a wolf, it had a fox!"

"Same difference! Tell me a nice story, with a happy ending!"

"I can't think of anything this late at night!"

"So make something up."

"You expect me to work my brain at this late hour?!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm asking a lot from it. But do it for me, please?"

Yomi, feeling desperate gives Mato the best impression of a kicked kitten she can by looking at her with a sad expression and pouting her lips.

"Oh not the face!"

"_-whimper-_"

"...Fine."

"Yay!"

"You owe me for this... Once upon a time there was a king-"

"-I want it to be a queen!"

"...Queen then. And she ruled an entire kingdom-"

"-Queendom!"

"_-hiss- _**Queendom,** all by herself."

"Was she rich?"

"Filthy stinkin'."

"Was she smart?"

"Genius level. _-yawn-_"

"Was she pretty?"

"Sure, very."

"...You say that so unenthusiastically."

"She was gorgeous Yomi, okay? Perfect! In fact she was the most beautiful woman who'd ever been born in over 100 years, and there would never be another like her for another 100!"

"Now you're just exaggerating."

"...Do _you_ wanna tell this story? Or can I go to sleep now?"

"No, I'm sorry! I'll behave, I promise."

"Good! Okay, so she so was beautiful, but she was also very cruel! She was feared by her people.. _-yawn-_ and hated by her palace staff."

"Why?"

"Because she kept them up at all hours of the night with ridiculous demands, like asking her loyal knight to tell her bed time stories at one in the morning."

"Well, he is her knight and all. Her happiness should be his happiness!"

"Pfft! As if! ...She really wants her knight to be happy? _-smirk- _She could try getting on her knees and putting her big mouth to real wor-Oww!"

"Keep telling the story. Why was she feared?"

"Ah.. She was feared, because once a month, she would pick a lady from the town she thought was prettier than her, and have the poor girl beheaded! Then she'd stick the head on pike, and ride through the open town-square on a float, with the severed head, and have the young virgin girls, who were uglier than her, boo and throw tomatoes at it."

"...This story doesn't sound very happy."

"I'm getting to that part. So... in spite of her hatred of women who were prettier than her, there had been one woman whom, although not as pretty as her, but came very close, she had **not** been tempted to have killed. Another queen from a neighboring kin- queendom, who'd she'd fallen in love with. So much so, that late one night she had her palace soldiers sneak into the other queendom, and kidnap the other queen."

"Poor girl."

"You're telling me. The evil queen then locked the kidnapped woman away in the farthest part of the palace, and use her to satisfy her own lust filled, sexual desires on a regular basis."

"And now you suddenly have Dead Master's attention."

"Great, tell her to pull up a seat and listen."

"Mato, why exactly does this story need to have sex in it?"

"What good story doesn't have a sex scene or three? Sex sells Yomi, common marketing practice."

"You plan on marketing this fairytale? I don't think you can sell this to kids."

"Are you kidding? Kids today are reading way worse than this! I can _personally_ vouch for that!"

"...Never mind, continue."

"_-yawn-_ Where was I? ...Right! The trapped woman was made the evil queen's new pet of sorts, and became quite miserable. It was no picnic for the evil queen's knight either, who, after waiting on the queen hand and foot for ages, still refused to notice his love for her and found a new thing to play with."

"This is a love triangle now?"

"I'm improvising! And it's a love square! The knight from the neighboring kingdo- queendom wanted his kidnapped queen returned. So both knights plotted to take out the others queen in cold blood, to get the woman they loved back."

"This story is so silly, I don't even know where to begin."

"Good. The sillier it is, the quicker you'll get to bed."

"I doubt it. Keep going."

"So, while the two knights prepared to stain their hands with royal blood, the two Queens got to know each other during their nightly romps. They talk, the have sex. The cry, they have sex. They laugh, they have sex. They eat-"

"-they have sex?"

"Bingo. And both were completely unaware of what their knights had planned. Kidnapped queen didn't want to admit she was actually falling for evil queen and that perhaps maybe all that time, the feared, evil queen was simply misunderstood, and lonely for true companionship."

"Like most self-made villains turn out to be."

"...You can relate, huh? So, evil queen started to regret kidnapping the other queen, but didn't want to set her free because she was afraid they would never see each other again. She spent hours, and days, pacing the floor, trying to make up her mind, until finally she couldn't take the guilt anymore. She planned to have one last good romp, confess her love, then release her captive. It's surprisingly on the very same night, both knights planned to takeout the two queens."

"Pfft! Soooo cliche!"

"Hush! So, the knight from the neighboring queendom, crept into the palace while the evil queen's knight sharpened his sword, to do the deed. Unfortunately, the two knights ran into each other on the way to the back room were the queens were, and end up fighting to the death for two women who did not even love them back."

"They both killed each other?!"

"Basically."

"What was even the point of including them in the story if that's how they end up?"

"No point. I'm just giving you exactly what you asked for, a made-up story at one in the morning! Now, let me end this?"

"...Okay."

"The two queens emerged the next morning and found the bodies of their loyal knights, dead in front of the door. They burned the bodies, and mourned in each others arms for a bit, before deciding to combine their two queendoms into one, rather than going their separate ways. The got married, adopted 12 of their villages homeless kids, and everyone, _more or less_, lived happily ever after. The End!"

"Hmm.. I can see why you're always failing literature class now. That was terrible!"

"Are you kidding? That story was some of my best work! ...At least while its one in the morning."

"Okay, and what's the moral of this convoluted tale you've spun?"

"Why does it need to have a moral?"

"All fairytales have some sort of moral to them, don't they?"

"Oh I don't know... Um... "Who needs a man when we've got each other?"

"Eheheheheheh!"

"Feel better now?"

"Yes, thank you. Dead Master liked your story too. Especially the sex part."

"So glad she approves, now let me sleep!"

"Mato, one last thing before you go to bed?"

"What now?"

"Take me to the bathroom?"

"Why? You know where my bathroom is by now."

"It's dark out there!"

"I thought you weren't afraid anymore?!"

"I never said that, I just said I felt better. Come on! I'd do it for you!"

"Pfft! No you wouldn't! You'd happily throw me out the room and force me to fend for myself."

"That's not true at all! If it were you, I'd protect you from the dark! Or killer dolls, or a crazy knight who wants to kill you, or even zombies."

"Yomi... if we were running from a zombie invasion right now, you would trip me just for the 2 second chance to escape."

"Mato I'm very hurt you'd think that. I'd be more than happy to take the fall for you if zombies invaded!"

"...Seriously?"

"Sure. If we're gonna turn into a flesh eaters.. _I wanna be the one to bite you!_"

"..."

"..."

"Yomi, I'm gonna go sleep on the couch. **Don't follow me.**"

"Take me to the bathroom on your way there?"

"Fine... but you're making the return trip on your own."

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** Gonna go out on a limb and guess Yomi probably followed Mato to the couch anyway. Ah well.


End file.
